Frankenbunny
by Phoebe Miller
Summary: Steve spends Easter with Danny and the kids.


_**I'm a late posting this, but it's still Easter week. Happy Easter! Happy Spring! Happy Frickin Everything! (a line from a greeting card...) Big shout out to Irene Claire - who got me thinking about all things bunny and to Tracey450 for everything else. I hope you all enjoy this lovely little story.**_

* * *

"Grace, would you come here, please?" Hands on his hips, Danny tapped his foot.

She popped her head into the hall. "Yea dad?"

"Don't _yea dad_ me. What did you tell your brother?"

Grace wrinkled her nose but didn't answer, knowing she'd been caught.

"I thought so."

"But dad he was -"

"First _a yea dad_ and now _a but dad_. You do know I had annoying siblings too, right?" He shook his head. "You really wanna miss that dance."

"Dad...you wouldn't!" Her voice was more of the horrified vintage than a true whine. She knew he might be serious. It had been a long week of her and Charlie picking at one another.

"Try me."

"Come on, Danny."

Steve appeared behind him. Danny whirled around.

"And you!" He poked Steve in the chest. "Don't _come on Danny_ me. And please stay out of this."

"I thought it was kinda funny."

"You what now?"

As soon as Danny's back was turned, Grace made a thank you face at Steve. He was good at running interference.

"Frankenbunny." Steve chuckled. "Love that story."

"You do, huh?"

Grace giggled. It was fun to see her dad outnumbered. He had three kids in the house this Easter. And it was kinda nice.

Over his shoulder, Danny flashed a frown at his daughter. "Don't think you're off the hook."

He turned back to Steve. "Please don't encourage her, Steven. I have enough to deal with already."

Steve could not resist. "You have to admit it took skill."

"Skill?"

"Creativity too."

"Creativity? They give scholarships in the mob for skill and creativity." Danny raised his voice just a little.

"Now you're pushing it, man." He didn't hide his amusement.

"Pushing it?"

Steve backed away, hands up. "I think you need more coffee."

"Danno..." Charlie wrapped himself around Steve's long legs. He hid his face, but the bright red whiskers on his cheeks were tough to miss. "Will Frankenbunny really come and get me?"

Danny crouched so he was in his child's eye line. "No buddy. It's okay. Gracie didn't mean it."

"But she was really mad."

"Well, you know you're not supposed to be in her room."

"But she has really cool -"

"And you broke it!" Grace yelled at the top of her lungs. "And I need it for the competition on Friday."

Danny closed his eyes and sighed. He knew what it was like to have sisters. And a younger brother.

"I'll buy you a new one, Grace. Alright? We'll go out today and replace it."

"But the stores aren't open!"

She was going super sonic now. Danny closed his eyes and replied. "Then as soon as they do...I promise."

"What about Charlie?"

"What about him?"

"Are you gonna ground the little rat?"

"He didn't mean to break it, Grace."

"But he was in my room! Again!" Each word was punctuated with a certain amount of indignation.

"I think you got him back for that."

"Not to mention he's not gonna live this one down." Steve butted in. "I took pictures."

"Pictures?" Grace brightened then she frowned again, crossing her arms over her chest. "But he likes it so it doesn't matter."

"Yea we can show mommy!"

The little boy was oblivious. Which made Danny chuckle. "Not sure we wanna show mommy, slugger."

"Why not? I look pretty."

"Yea you do, buddy." Steve ruffled Charlie's mop top of blonde hair.

"Don't encourage him, Steven. I cannot have him stealing his sister's makeup."

"Buy him his own then." Steve shrugged, realized about half way through the motion that Danny was glaring at him.

Charlie's face lit up. "Then I can be the Easter Bunny every day!"

Grace couldn't control herself. She slid down the doorframe laughing.

Danny exhaled loudly, shaking his head at everyone over the age of five. He tried to keep his voice level. "When I get your sister a new lipstick -"

The air was charged with a mix of exasperation, hilarity and that guilt-ridden angst only a child could muster. Emotions turned on a dime, especially when fueled by chocolate.

"I'm really sorry, Gracie. I didn't mean to break it." Charlie tilted his head, his little voice squeaking. He really didn't want his big sister mad at him.

Grace could never stay angry with her brother for too long.

"That's okay, Charlie. I know you didn't mean to do it. Just stay outta my room."

Charlie grinned but didn't answer with words. He wiggled his eyebrows at his sister and giggled.

"See what I have to deal with, dad? He's a menace!" Grace was up off her feet and slammed her door in a flash.

"Now do you _get_ why I said you might not wanna stay here. This has been brewing all week. Too much time together and they snap."

Steve gave Charlie a squeeze. "Oh I know what it's like, Danno. Mary and I used to drive our parents nuts."

"Charlie, come here please."

Charlie slipped out of Steve's arms and into his father's.

"Promise me you'll try not to upset your sister?"

He nodded, but still seemed concerned. "But will Frankenbunny really eat me? Grace said he'd nibble on my toes first and then..."

"No kiddo, I promise. Frankenbunny will not eat you."

Hand over his mouth, Steve did his best not to laugh as Danny met his best friend's eyes. Doing this dad stuff in front of Steve was sometimes a little unnerving. Danny was super sensitive about doing a good job and the presence of his partner didn't help.

"But Danno..Gracie said."

"Well she was angry with you for breaking this." Danny held up the tube of lipstick. "She saved up her allowance to buy it."

Charlie's little mouth formed an oh and he seemed to get it. He had just started getting an allowance too. His little face contorted and tears streamed down his face.

"It's okay, Charlie. I'll fix it."

"You can fix it?" He reached for the lipstick.

"No not exactly but we'll go to the store and get her another one."

"Okay." Charlie rubbed his eyes and snotty nose and then wiped his hands on Danny's shirt. He shoved his face against his dad's chest and held on tight. Danny squeezed back. Then Charlie pulled away, serious look on his face.

"But Danno, what about Frankenbunny? He's hungry."

Danny shook his head, chuckling. "Don't worry, tiger. Frankenbunny only eats veggies."

"He does?"

"Why don't we read the story? I'll show you."

Charlie's face lit up and he took off for the couch.

"Grace." Danny pushed up from the floor, wincing as his knee hurt a little. "Where's that book? I know you still have it."

Her door opened a crack and she held out a book.

"I'm gonna make you read to him, if you do this again." Danny scolded.

"Sorry dad."

"No you're not."

Steve all but fell on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"And you!" Danny waved his hand at Steve. "You don't help things. It's bad enough to have two kids on Spring break trapped inside because the rain gods decided we needed to have a deluge all week. All week, Steven! Add you to the mix and..."

"The gods knew you needed to spend some quality time cooped up with your kids."

"You're not helping." Danny growled.

"You love me and you know it." Steve reached for the book like it was the most natural thing. "I'll read this time."

That declaration stopped the world. Their eyes met and Danny softened. He didn't let go of the book, so Steve pulled him in until they were nose to nose.

"Happy Easter, Danno."

"Happy Easter, Steven."

* * *

 _ **Do they kiss? Hmmm...I'll let you decide. This story was inspired by one of my favorite poems - Frankenbunny by Dean Koontz. That lovely little tale lives in a book called The Paper Doorway. And it's great fun to read with kids of all ages.  
**_


End file.
